The Blood Angel
by The new god
Summary: Sanginius founds himself on ‘Earth’ but not the earth (terra) he’s familiar with.
1. Background

Background of the story

Let me just explain a few details before I start with the story.

When people die their soul gets sent to the warp, which will end up being the lunch of demons residing in the warp.

Now when Sanguinius died during the Horus Heresy, his soul gets sent to the warp. Of course this story wouldn't just end there but... let's say being a Primarchs gives him limited control in the warp.

Now suddenly found himself in the middle of hell at his most vulnerable state ever, one wound naturally assumes that it is natural to want flee from such a place.

And indeed he does.

Now here I insert another theory, that vast distance between places in real world also means something in the warp.

Evidence? the light of the Emperor is dimmer in far away places like the Eastern Fringes than in places like... Terra? The distance traveled between places depends on the amount of time one stays in the warp.

So Sanguinius flees from the hordes of demons that are trying to have him for lunch. (I just imagined Slaanesh demons saying 'come here big boy')

Anyway so I established that distance also means something in the warp.

So the next part I want to establish is that different parts of the warp is different from other parts of the warp.

Since the warp is the manifestation of intangibles like emotions and beliefs and as I established before that distance means something in the warp.

So different places in the warp have different... temperature？color? Flavour? I would imagine that the warp near Tau space is very than the warp elsewhere.

The Tau is located at the eastern fringes at the edge of the galaxy. since it's less populated and they are distributed very sparsely, the warp incursion on the area is naturally less. In fact I don't think the Tau has encountered Chaos yet.

(Just wait until demons start taking over their AI and starts an AI rebellion. Hehehe(not really a Tau fan))

Anyway so Sanguinius fled. He fled from the Slaaneshy demons that he ended up in another galaxy.

The warp here is more or less calmer, due to the fact that it's less insane and everyone is very positive. Also I want to add that the funky physics of this place has something to do with the warp, Kinda like the Orks and their nonsense technology.

(random ass liquid made by 2 rate scientists randomly mixing chemicals gives you super powers)

Sanguinius of course didn't emerged unscathed. Being to OP is bad for most story if not done correctly.

Sanguinius then emerged from the warp at a near by habitable world that happens to be called 'earth'

Now here comes another explanation, as to why there are Humans in this place.

During the Golden Aged it is speculated that humanity was extra galactic. As for Apes? Hmm... let's just say that humanity went back in time (cuz biggest Warp storm ever) devolved into apes then evolve back to humans. If the need a rises to explain apes in the future.

Story begins next chapter

So what you guys think about this story?


	2. Chapter 1

Earth on a peaceful forest

A rift in space suddenly opens spuing forth chaotic energy.

The rift is connected to a dimension of insanity which the laws of the material universe is constantly being broken. The dimension called the immaterium or The Warp as most calls it.

The rift spues out a man before closing up again.

The man fells to the ground unconscious.

The man has angelic appearance with golden blond hair, fair skin and a well toned body seemingly like a masterpiece crafted by a master sculptor.

There is however a bit of peculiarity about him that seems out of the ordinary, something that no mortal man should have. He has a pair of angel-like growing from his back, that seems to shine and sparkle.

The man lays bare as he slumps on the ground with nothing on him except the 2 items that came with him trough the warp.

The first seems to be a very ornate necklace that hags around his neck. To any normal man might value it as a simple accessory but it's much much more valuable than that. With in it lies a conversation field generator. The field's effect is to convert the energy of incoming attacks to light.

The second item seems to be a very ornate sword, but don't let it's ornate appearance fool you as it's more then capable to be used in battle.

Not to mention it's a power sword. When it's activated a disruptive energy will sheathed the blade making the blade easily cut through almost anything.

Minutes passed

Twitch

Twitch Twitch

A few seconds later the man seems to regained consciousness as he opens his eyes revealing a pair of beautiful eye.

Beautiful deep dark blood red eyes.

As he struggles to get up he then began to take in his surroundings as he tries to figure out where he is and how he got there.

As he finally gets his bearings and manages to stand up a sudden pain hits him.

He grabs his head with his free hand (the one not holding the sword obviously) he wobbles a bit as memories of what had transpired came rushing back to him.

A sudden sadness took him as he remembered how he is failed to convince Konrad as it seemed for a moment he was about to succeed... but in the end he ultimately failes. The same also happened to Horus.

It pains him greatly that Horus the one he was closest out all his brothers would betray the Emperor their father.

Even at the last moment he still tried to convince Horus to turn back to the emperor's light, it the resulted in his death.

Fortunately he managed to flee far enough escape the Warp, but unfortunately he didn't go unscathed ,

looking his now reduced stature.

His height is now reduced to that of a normal man and his power levels too have dropped significantly. Besides the physical aspect he also feels that he lost something else too, but he can't pin point exactly just what he had lost.

Anyway there's no point in wallowing in things that can't be changed as there's still a war to fight.

The Emperor needs him. The imperium needs him.

Looking at the night sky he tries to find anyone recognisable through the warp.

A few moments passed and he found something.

It's from faraway, very very far away and it's so faint and small that had he just been a little careless he wouldn't have recognised it.

It's his father the emperor, it seems that he's mortally injured.

'Undoubtedly done by Horus... My... former brother ' he thought as he forced out the last part with a hit of disappointment.

He tries to search for Horus but he only got a few gimps of the a few echos in the warp, left behind when the Emperor obliterated him completely.

'Horus is... gone' he thought silently as he feels a tiny bit of sadness over the lost of his closest brother.

He knows what his father did was right but still... he had hoped that... well never mind things will never be as they used to.

Sanguinius then let's out a tragic smile.

A while later Sanguinius starts to explore the planet he landed on.

Although it quite interesting to note that the environment of this planet is quite suitable for human life.

Sanguinius remembers the last he got hurled across the warp to an unknown land was when he was still a baby.

He got sent to a radio active wasteland filled with mutants.

This world seems nice compared to that, if he assumes the whole world is like this.

Nice forest filled with nice animals that's of little to no threat to humans. Although he is somewhat doubtful of the whole planet being actually like that as in any environment there's always an apex predator.

It's only a matter of time before he meets them.

He clenched his sword tighter as he hears something at the far distance.

He walks closer to investigate, as he do so the sound gradually becomes clearer and clearer.

He eventually moved passed the trees blocking his vision and what he saw is an entire city.

This shocked Sanguinius.

And it's not because there's a city but a city filled with humans. From his estimation using his father's faint light as a point of reference he should be well beyond the Milky Way galaxy.

As a Primarchs even though he's warpcraft is not as great as Magnus but he would still be able to tell how far an object is.

Sanguinius thinks a bit harder as he searches for any explanation to this. He eventually came to recall a certain vague story from during mankind's golden age. One of the more extreme interpretations is that humanity is an inter-galactic, The most commonly accepted interpretation is inter-system.

As that was the just a random story from a random backwater world and he was quite busy conquering more planets at the sector at the time, he didn't paid it much attention.

He is still quite doubtful of that planet having any connection with where he's at, but for now it'll suffice as he investigate more into this human civilisation.

—-story end—-

Just so you guys know I'm not really much of an expert in DCverse with all the timelines and and retconing going on across different media's.

Like movies, games, comics, cartoons, shows and all those spin-off.

I remember quit distinctively watching Kryto the Superdog which is not very canon as far as I could tell.

Just look at SmallVill, Justice League, Legion Of Super Heroes and Young justice.

All very contradictory on some points like I remember Hawkgirl dying in Justice Leay and in Young Justice she's alive.

Well maybe it's one of those legendary revival story that should be in the show but not, or I could have just missed it with it being in all those other DCvers shows like... Static Shock? Teen Titans?

As I'm writing this I did a little google search and found that there's a Teen Titan Go! Justice League Action and other new shows that came out without my knowing.

All in all DCverse it's very confusing, so I'm a bit hesitant and confused on how to write this.

Expect slow release as I catch up on the current affairs.


	3. Chapter 2

I just want explain a few things regarding Sanguinus's psychic powers.

As you all know each of the Primarch has their own distinct quarks. Like Konrad's future sight, Angron's rage, Magnus's psychic powers...

As for Sanguinus's power I think he's more of an all rounder, he was supposed to be the charismatic leader to lead the charge.

Horus is more of a diplomat and 'preferred' using diplomacy (before he has fallen) of course sometimes it's unavoidable that there would be some bashing and he would do it swiftly. his special power is... super actor? Like when talking to a veteran he wound adopt a harsh worn out voice or when he's talking to his friends he would be like 'hay buddy'. Like the water cast from the Tau.

Now looking all the special perks of the Primarchs you could see that Sanguinus's has them, but more tune dawn.

Sanguinus's has the blood thirst which is remarkably like Angron's rage only Sanguinus's got it under control and he's not pissy all the time. Konrad's future sight, Sanguinus also has a future sight but less intense and didn't drive him crazy.

Sanguinius is approachable like Horus (before he fall)

He is also very positive (duh the brightest one) like Guilliman the idealists, who wanted the Space Marines to be scholars and legislators. Not as extreme as that though.

Now I'm not saying he's supper OP with powers of every Primarch but more of a jack of all trades, master of none.

—-story start—-

Sanguinius looks at the city trying to determine the level of sophistication.

After a brief glance he came to the conclusion that this planet just recently passed its feudal age. If the lack of hive structure and the lack of pollution is anything to go by.

If course there's only so much he could tell from a brief glance from a distance, so he'll need to get closer to investigate.

Naturally he can't just go walking in there butt naked so first he'll have to find some clothes.

Fortunately at the out skirts of the city there seems to be a tiny community living in boxy type of vehicles of some sort (trailer) , If those wheels is more than just decoration.

'Nomadic customs?' He curiously thought

Anyway they have clothes hanging by the sides and they seem very much unattended.

Sanguinus goes over there and examines the clothes.

'Hmm... crude' He thought as he examines a pair of jeans. Unfortunately there's no shoes

After a while he picks up a few pieces of clothes to his liking and puts them on.

After that seeing as the owners still aren't around he goes inside the trailer to look around to see if it'll give him any clues on the current situation of this world.

At the door he discovered a pair of dusty old shoes, although visibly worn and it gives out a smell but still good enough to be used.

Sanguinus frowns but nonetheless puts them on anyway.

He continues to look around but found little of use, the only thing he found that seems useful is an old newspaper laying around.

The newspapers seems old and the letters started to fade but it's still visible enough to determine the individual characters.

The language is none that he recognise, but given time and more samples, he's sure that he'll be able to learn the language.

As he was examining the newspaper he hears chatter from the distance.

'Better leave this place' He thought as he exited the trailer swiftly and heads back into a forest. He back tracked his way back to a cave he had found earlier, where he decided it to be his temporary lodging.

Now it might seem hard to analyse a foreign language.

It is but not as hard as you might think, you see all languages follow certain patterns. See the pattern and you solve the language.

One of such patterns is the Zipf's Law.

Zipf's law states that given a large sample of words used, the frequency of the any word is inversely proportional to its rank in the frequency table.

Meaning that the 2nd most often used word will appear 1/2 as often as the most used, the 3rd will appear 1/3... so on and so forth.

It's interesting how math can be used to describe languages.

Although he still has no idea what the words mean or how they're pronounced, but he can compare it to high gothic, as this planet's language is in all likelihood originated from high gothic, the common language used during the golden age of mankind.

Now with Zipf's law it helped him narrow dawn the meaning of the word but that only provided him with vague guesses further investigation is required.

Meaning that he has to go into to the city , but of course Sanguinius is somewhat hesitant to just walks into the city.

He would be like an he would be like a giant pink elephant in the room, with his wings sticking out.

He after all doesn't know how they'll react to him, Sanguinius remembers that during his childhood when he was first found by the Folk of Pure Blood in Baal Secundus. He was almost killed for being mistaken for a mutant.

Now this planet is civilised and at the peak of their development period. This planet is also not the fragmented piece of a once glorious civilisation fill with mutants.

He has to very careful.

Sanguinius thought for a few moments before deciding to to head to the city at night. He could probably stay at the alleys and observe the local populace.

He waited till night fall until he he sneakily enters the city with out much notice. While his infiltration skills might not be on par with some of his brother but it serves well enough to get pass regular human.

With his super humans senses he tries to hears and make sense of random conversations the inhabitants make when they happens to come by.

Needless to say it will take awhile but being a Primarch with his super human intelligence and add to the fact that he has just finished cataloging this world's language with Zipf's law, the duration has been shortened considerably.

After a few days

He has enough knowledge on the language to do basic interactions. From that he had gathered that this world seems more liberal when it comes to handing out information.

Probably due to the governing system of this world being an electorate democracy. It might have some good sides but it also has some fatal flaws.

It's slow and sometimes conflicted response to react to any threat, has proven to lead the dawn fall of civilisations.

Case being

A bunch of aliens suddenly shows up and started converting people

'Maybe they just want to say hello?' A dumb politician said

'A military is needed to deal with these aliens ' a general

'I'm sure there's a misunderstanding somewhere let's try to talk to them first' the dumn politician replied as the aliens converts more of the population.

'I don't like the way you address them as aliens, they're people too' another dumb ass politician steps in and detracts the topic and even more people get converted.

After a long serious debate before a response is made. And when there's a response like sending out the military to deal with it and casualties starts to come in. There will always be a bunch of people publicly saying that 'I was not for the war, we could have solved this peacefully'

Meanwhile if this were to happen on an authoritarian world

A bunch Xenos shows up and starts converting people.

The only thing the ruler of the planet has to say is 'Nuke Em'

Problem solve.

Anyway everyone basically has a device on them that has access to the world's information. This device takes on many form and names, sometimes it's called a 'Computor', sometimes a 'phoone' and sometimes a 'laptap'.

Sanguinius scours the abit before he found a drunk man dropped his phone after he called for a pick up.

The man walks out of the alley to what he presumes the area where his pick up will arrive.

Seeing the phone on the ground Sanguinius flew dawn and picks it up before retreating back to his cave to investigate the device.

—-story end—-

By the way how big is the emperor? I remember quite clearly that he was on earth since ancient Mesopotamia guiding mankind from behind the scenes. He's 4 meters big... so how does that work? Not to mention how does he step through doors? Or fit in a building half his size? Did he like crawl into buildings while using his psychic powers to make everyone think it's normal.

How does he even have sex? Then again If a baby which is hundreds of times bigger than a normal man's penis can come out, then it would be fine.


End file.
